


Trypanophobia

by AnneButMoreChaotic



Series: SIX One-Shots [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Needles, thats literally all the tags cuz idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButMoreChaotic/pseuds/AnneButMoreChaotic
Summary: Cathy doesn't like needles. Anne informs her that they have to get a flu shot.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: SIX One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Trypanophobia

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Needles/Shots

The sun was barely rising, and 4/6 of the queens had already left the house. It was only the second and sixth wives in the home. 

Yesterday was Saturday, also known as the only day in the week when Cathy would sleep at a reasonable time...If you consider 1 in the morning a sensible time.

Anne was currently trying to drag Cathy out of their shared bed.

Sadly (for her), Cathy hung onto those sheets with an uncannily grip.

"Babe, c'mon!"

"No! Bed!"

Anne tried tugging on her legs again, but Cathy's grasp didn't loosen any less. 

"Cathy, please, we have to go,"

Her clutch finally relaxed. She wasn't told they were going somewhere. Well now she felt bad that she was delaying whatever they needed to do.

Anne didn't realize Cathy's hands were no longer tightly around their cyan covers. She pulled even harder than the times before. 

Anne flew into the wall behind her, bringing her girlfriend along with her. Neither of them was ready, Cathy hit her face against the floor, and Anne smacked her head on the wall. Both groaned in pain, Cathy's groan being muffled into the carpet.

They stayed still for a minute before Cathy turned herself over and put her hand below her nose to check if it was bleeding. Luckily it wasn't. She looked over at her partner and started laughing her ass off. Now, you might find it awful that she was laughing, especially when she was well aware her girlfriend might have a concussion, but the girl had a spaced-out and concussed look on her face that, if we're being honest, was pretty amusing.

Once Cathy was finished laughing, she asked, the now more aware and less dazed Anne,

"Are you okay?"

"I think, at least we're going to the doctor."

Hearing doctor caused a bit of fear to spike in Cathy, but she'd been there before. She had to remind herself that medicine was better now, it's safer.

"Oh."

Anne hummed and slowly moved Cathy's legs and started getting up. Cathy as well got off the floor and placed herself behind Anne.

"Plus, we're getting our flu shots," Anne said while turning to look at the blue queen.

Cathy no longer felt bad about not getting up.

Needles are a big no-no for Cathy. They are sharp, scary-looking, and hurt. She was also not about to let a needle inject her with something she didn't know. Well, she did know what was in there. She's read many trustworthy articles, and the stuff was fine, but still, no.  ** (Cathy do be sounding like an anti-vaxer tho-) **

Cathy looked over Anne's shoulder, making sure there was nothing that would cause her to trip.

Anne knew what she was about to do.

"Don't you dare."

Cathy moved her leg, causing Anne to pounce and try tackling her. She narrowly missed and fell on the bed while Cathy sprinted out of the room.

Anne quickly sprang up again and raced after Cath. She got to the doorway and turned a hard right. She now faced the stairs, where she saw Cathy running down them, three steps at a time. **** Anne followed and slid down the railings.

When Cathy made it to the bottom of the stairs, she took a split-second to decide where to go. Either to the left and out the front door or to the right where the living room, utility room, kitchen, and dining room is. 

She went right and ran down the short hall, turned two lefts, and went into the laundry room. There Cathy finally realized how fast her heart was beating and how shallow her breath was. But, she couldn't focus on that for very long, Anne was about to get to the door any second, plus this door didn't have a lock.

She quickly opened a cabinet and rummaged through it, trying to find spare shoes. Yes, they kept shoes in their cabinets but, to be fair, most of the shoes were either too big or too small for the queens, and they always forgot to donate them. Cathy found some loosely fitting tennis shoes and put them on, tying the laces tight.

Anne fastly opened the door, causing it to hit the wall, making a loud bang. Cathy, on the other side of the room, sprung up and went to the window. She opened it and hopped out.

"God damn, it! Cathy, get back here!"

The sixth queen ran behind the house and spotted the ladder Jane and Catalina had used the day before to stargaze. It was still leaning against the house, letting Cathy have access to the roof. Did she use this to her advantage and climb up it? You bet she did.

Anne was right on her tail, running after her in the wet grass, with no shoes and just socks. To a bystander, the sight must have been entertaining and very weird without context. 

Anne was really trying to catch her, surprisingly, fast girlfriend, but once Cathy had put her foot on the first step, Anne stopped and let her go to the top and sit on the roof's shingles.

There, Cathy finally started getting the air she needed and let her body rest. 

"You're gonna fall," Anne said loud enough for her to hear. 

"I won't."

"Yes, you will. Cathy, get down."

"Get down here dirt-"

"Don't start breaking out into Anna's song. Come down."

"No offense Annie, but no."

"I'll buy you some Twix after,"

"Nah."

"And we'll watch Wall-E,"

Cathy pursed her lips and contemplated. Those two wouldn't cut it, but one more thing would,

"Plus, all the Disney renaissance movies."

Anne grinned and did an overexaggerated pose to signal Cathy to go down the ladder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cathy sat on the "bed" clutching onto the green queen's right hand while the doctor prepared to enter the jab into her skin. Her eyelids were sealed shut, trying her absolute hardest to stay still and focus all her attention on Anne's hand against her own. 

She didn't feel the needle enter and exit her skin 

"Done." 

Cathy opened her eyes and looked at her arm. There was now a small bandaid on it. 

"That's it?" 

"Yup." 

Anne gently knocked her head against Cathy's. 

"Was it  _ that _ **** bad?" 

"Yes." 

"Mmm, sureee." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you pass the sweets?"

"Did you pay for it?" 

...

"IM SORRY! YOU'RE GONNA SQUISH ME TO DEATH! PLEASE TAKE MERCY!" 


End file.
